Starwars: Beyond The Helmet
by LanceTheLeeder
Summary: The story of a clone trooper named TK-8591 or also known as John. You may think there is nothing special about him. THINK AGAIN.
1. Chapter 1: The Story Of Sifo-Dyas

Starwars: Beyond The Helmet

By: LanceTheLeeder

Chapter 1: The Story Of Sifo-Dyas

On the rainy planet of Kamino, a facility was created to clone an army for a jedi known as master "Sifo-Dyas". He was a male jedi master who served the Jedi Order in its last decade of the Grand Republic. Someone by the name of "Hego Damask" kept telling him darkness was approaching and that he should go to Kamino to request an army for the republic. Sifo-Dyas was skeptical about this at first but thought about it still.

Not long later, Sifo-Dyas approached the Kaminoans and requested a clone army for the republic. With the fund provided by "Damask Holdings" Sifo-Dyas paid the Kaminoans. Around the same time, the supreme chancellor "Finis Valorum" requested Sifo-Dyas to go on a secret mission. He did not tell the Jedi Order this mission for unknown reasons. Count Dooku recently left the Jedi Order and became "Darth Tyranus", the apprentice of "Darth Sidious".

Little did Sifo-Dyas know that Sidious and Dooku had learned of his ordering the clone army and planned the steps to his demise. The first test provided to Dooku was to murder his old friend. In doing so, he would fulfill the ancient covenant that prescribed the murder of one who was close as a measure of commitment to the Sith cause. Sifo-Dyas arrived on Oba Diah together with Valorum's personal assistant Silman, but the secret Pyke-Republic talks were postponed, as the Jedi Council contacted Sifo-Dyas and assigned him a mission to negotiate peace talks between Jungle Felucian tribes on Felucia. However, the two men never reached their destination, as the Pykes were contacted by Tyranus.

The Syndicate, wishing to gain an advantage over rival crime families, struck a deal with Tyranus, who payed them a very large sum. At Tyranus's behest, the Pykes shot down Sifo-Dyas' Jedi T-6 shuttle 775519 over Oba Diah. The ship crashed on the planet's small habitable moon. As proof of the fulfillment of their deal, the criminals recovered the Jedi's corpse from the wreckage and turned it over to Tyranus, taking Silman—who had survived—prisoner as insurance.

Sifo-Dyas had been betrayed and killed by his old friend, but the cloning project still stood, so Dooku carried on where Sifo-Dyas left off. Until he had been silenced, Sifo-Dyas had kept the project a secret. To ensure that it stayed a secret, Dooku erased all records of the planet Kamino from the Jedi Archives, along with thirty-seven additional systems, including Dagobah and Dromund, that Sidious had judged to be of potential value to the Sith—this all being done after having publicly renounced and left the Jedi Order.


	2. Chapter 2: The Chosen Clone

Starwars: Beyond The Helmet

By: LanceTheLeeder

Chapter 2: The Chosen Clone

I sit at the edge of my so called "Bed". "Training is finally over today" I said. I look up and see Rex and Cody going to their bunk beds. "Night guys!" I shout to them. "Night John!" Rex says. The lights go out in the room. I lie down on the bed and think, "Something might happen I feel it." Then my eyes shut closed on me. As I dream I see a vision. A vision of a Jedi Master being struck down by his former friend. The faces are not recognizable to me yet I have seen my fair share of Jedi. Maybe this is the future, or the past. The vision fades away and I drift off to sleep.

I awake to the military horns which is a sign of getting up and ready to fight. I am in my clone armor faster than blood leaking from a limb that has fallen off completely. We get to our battle stations and await further orders. I see that vision in my head again from last night. This time it feels so real. Rex takes a look at me. "John is everything ok?" He asks me. Then the General walks inside with a Jedi Master. Is this the one from my vision? Nope, apparently not.

This Jedi was known as Jedi Master "Obi Wan Kenobi". He came here to do a search for a bounty hunter. "Alright solders! General Kenobi is looking for a bounty hunter known as "Jango Fett". Anyone see him?" The General asks. "Sir wasn't he our clone successor?" I ask. "Yes he was TK-8591. How did you know? Most of your brothers don't know this." I am unsure how to answer. "TK-8591?" "Oh sorry General. I just, felt it." The General walks up to me. "TK-8591, what is wrong with you. You can tell me." I lift my head. "Sir, I keep seeing visions." Master Kenobi walks up as if interested to what I am saying. "What did you say?" He asked. "Visions. I saw one last night and again today." "What was it about?" The general asked. "It was a Jedi striking down another Jedi."

The General and Master Kenobi look at me in shock and return to the topic about Jango Fett. "Uh well anyways clone. Did you see Jango?" The Jedi asks. I shake my head and reply with no sir. "Well thank you clone for informing me on his name and what his purpose is." "It was a pleasure sir." I reply. Before Master Kenobi leaves, he turns back to me and says. "What's your name?" I stare into his eyes as I answer. I know he doesn't want my service tag. "It's John." He grows a smile but it quickly goes away. "You might be onto something John." After that, he left the room.

**30 Minutes Later**

We have been training for about thirty minutes when we heard blasters outside. Easy to be surprised because it's always raining and lightning outside. "What's going on?!" I ask Rex. "I don't know but we should stay here and wait for the General." I take off my helmet and stare at him. "How could you be so cold Rex?" Cody lifts his head up from putting away the rifles. "Hey! This doesn't make me a cold heartless person! I am just following orders!" That last sentence. _"Just following orders." _That could change everything.

"Fine Rex. If you won't help then I will!" I snatch a rifle out of Cody's hand and rush to the outside door. "John! Don't!" Rex and Cody are trying to prevent me from leaving. As I am fighting my brothers off me I look outside and see Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi fighting Jango Fett outside. I break the chain of my brother's grip and rush outside. I lock the doors behind me preventing Cody and Rex from interfering. "John! Stop! You could die!" Cody yells. I don't listen. I turn my head to the fight and the vision comes back. More real than ever this time.

It hurts so much. Having to watch it over and over again in my head. I lift up my rifle as the vision fades and aim it at Jango Fett. I fire and hit his jetpack which caused him to fly out of control almost rolling off the platform. Obi Wan turns to me from afar and shouts. "Thank you but go! It is too dangerous!" I can barely hear him through this thunder storm. I keep focusing my shots on Jango Fett who just got up from the edge of the platform. I hear the door open from behind me and I see the General, Cody, Rex and a bunch of other clones come outside. "I am in trouble." I say to myself.

The General is walking up to me as if he has something important to say. He is about to say something until Jango Fett jetpacks into the sky and fires at my chest. I feel a huge amount of pain while looking up. Rex and Cody rush over to me trying to keep me alive. I hear in the background a ship leaving the scene and Master Kenobi run over to me. I say "I am sorry." Then I black out.

**1 Day Later**

I quickly gasp for air as I rise from my deep slumber. I look around and see that I am in the medical bay. I was stripped of my armor and my helmet. It is an empty room. "Hello?" I shout but no one replies. I get up off the bed and walk towards the exit. I open the door and see an empty hallway. I wanted to shout for someone but I wouldn't want to be caught out of the medical bay. I look on a table and I see my armor. I put it on and head for the hanger. As I am leaving, I run into a little green man no taller than 2 feet. "Hello." He says. "What is your name?" I tell him my name is John. "Yoda I am." I take a good look at him. For a while I see nothing, but then the vision comes back again.

It is so bad this time I hold my head and fall to my knees. Yoda walks over to me. "Great pain you feel." He states. I get back up to my feet. "You're a Jedi. Aren't you Yoda." Yoda looks at me. "Smart you are. You know how?" He asks. "I uh just felt it." I say. I can see that Yoda is in deep thought after hearing what I said. I try to get back to the problem at hand. "So uh where is everyone?" Yoda gets back in thought. "Geonosis they are." Yoda states. "What are they doing there?" I ask. "Fighting a war."

I look at Yoda in shock. I think in deep thought for a minute. "We must go help them. My brothers have not fought in a war before." Yoda first gives me a weird look but then comes to his senses. "To Geonosis we go." We rush down for the hanger bay in sector 7. I am surprised Yoda is keeping up with my running speed. Although I keep forgetting he is a Jedi. We reach the hanger and I see three clones getting a gunship ready. "Hey! Brothers!" They all lift their heads and see me and Yoda. "Well if it isn't John and…who is this?"

"Look man, we don't have time to explain. We need to get to Geonosis." I quickly tell the pilot. "Alright. Get in." The gunship engines start up and within a minute, we are already air bourne. "Coordinates lock on Geonosis. Prepare for light speed." I forgot to ask Yoda why he was at the station and why he is coming with us. "Hey Yoda, why were you at the station?" Yoda again in deep thought. "Sorry I am. Hear you I didn't." I shake my head. "It wasn't important. Sorry."

"Jedi Holocron." I hear him say. "Take it back we must." I am starting to think he is crazy. "Yoda. We are just four clones and you are one Jedi. How can we get the Holocron?" Yoda corrects me. "Correction, 3 clones and 2 Jedi." "I really don't understand. I am not in my right mind Yoda." He chuckles. "Good time you will understand."

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Wow. Chapter 1 was just a recap to people who don't know the clones. This chapter though. Enjoyed every letter of it. Stay tuned for chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3: Droid Factory

Starwars: Beyond The Helmet

By: LanceTheLeeder

Chapter 3: Droid Factory

The gun ship is coming into the atmosphere of Geonosis. It's hot. I guess that's what you would expect from a planet that is all rocks and desert. "So who are we going to war against?" I ask. "The Trade Federation, we fight against." Yoda explains. The pilot turns on the loud speaker. "We are approaching the arena. The LZ is a little hot but I think I can make it." This seems suspicious. "Hey pilot. Where are the clones?" The pilot takes his helmet off and laughs. "You can't look up?" He said.

The gun ship doors open. It is hotter than it was previously. I lean out and look up. There are Republic cruisers hovering above the atmosphere. "Wow." I say. There are not many words that can describe all of this. War, armies, cruisers. This is the first fight the clones have had. I know they can hold their own in battle, but it doesn't hurt to have a little backup. "Pilot! Down there!" I shout while pointing at an arena filled with Jedi.

"Around the survivors. Make a landing zone." Yoda shouts to the pilot. The other clones in the gun ship move to the laser turrets to provide cover fire. The droids fall apart instantly as the laser hits. As the gun ship lands, we pick up more clones and head out to follow the other gunships fighting off the droid army. Master Yoda requests the ship to be landed at the forward command centre. We all storm out of the gun ship and see how much droids we are dealing with.

I check the screen. "Looks like we are dealing with just the infantry on the ground." Yoda rubs his chin. "Where come from they do?" He says. I scan the planet for possible cruisers and buildings. I hear a beep. "I think I found something. Looks like a factory, and it's filled with droids." Now we know where the droids are coming from. I grab 5 men and we all grab explosives.

Yoda walks over to me before I leave. "With you the force is. Always." Then the doors close and we are heading to the factory. We are flying for about 10 minutes before our gun ship was shot down. It spins out of control and crashes into the sand. "Ugh….Squad…..what's your status?" I hear no answer. "Squad!" No answer, just the sound of sand blowing with the wind. I force myself up and force the gun ship doors open with my strength.

The door opens and I see the explosives made it out alive, but not my squad. I look for their body's and take their dog tags to honor them. I walk over to the explosives and pick them up. "Lighter than I imagined." There was a sniper rifle on the ground. I pick it up and check its ammo capacity. "Few. Very few but it will have to do." I start checking the thermal vision and I find the turret that shot me down. I aim my sniper at the droid's head and fire.

The droid's head flew right off and it fell out of the turret. I double check just in case another turret is hiding somewhere. I start sprinting towards the factory until I couldn't run any more. "I wonder if this is the factory." I ask myself. I wanted to call for backup so I turn on the Bluetooth like headset. "Hello? Anyone out there? I need backup at my location." All I hear is static. "Huh. Com channels must be down."

I am waiting for 5 minutes just in case they heard my order. "Well, I am going in alone now I guess." A couple droid ships start flying overhead while I head over to the front door. It opens as soon as I walk near it. I head inside. As I am walking in the hallway, the only thing I see is rock and smoke. I pull out my blaster rifle and keep my guard up as I continue walking down the hallway.

**30 Minutes Later**

I finally found the center of the factory. I had never seen droids this close. "Man, for tin cans, they are deadly." I finished placing charges on the pillars, reactor and the garrison. I am sneaking my way out when I over hear a conversation. I lean near the door where the voices are coming from. "How are you doing old friend?" That was the voice of an old man. I have heard that voice before. But where? I keep listening. "Are you sure he is ready for the transformation?" I can't believe what I am hearing. I need to bomb this place soon.

**(END CHAPTER)**

**Thank you so much for reading so far. I apologize for the long time period of this chapter not coming out sooner. I have just been very busy. Chapter 4 will be here in about a week or two. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Count And His General

Starwars: Beyond The Helmet

Chapter 4: The Count And His General

By: LanceTheLeeder

I am running. I heard something I shouldn't of heard. Droids chase after me from behind. "Damn it! I need a way out of here fast!" I come up to a four-way intersection. (You know hallway wise.) I decide to take a right because there are no droids heading that way. After what felt like forever, I finally loose the droids and enter this control room. "Terrific, from here I can find my way out and blow this place to bits." I searched the schematics and found a hanger. Before I leave, I encounter a pyramid shaped blue artifact.

I scan the artifact and put it in my safety compartment. "A Jedi Holocron. What would the Trade Federation want this for?" Alarms go off. I decide to bolt out of there. Now I am sprinting. Faster than I was trained to. As I enter the hanger, I see the same old man talking to an overly-sized droid. It was 7 feet tall and was part reptilian. "I want you to take care of the intruder General." The old man says. "As you wish Count Dooku." It says with a cough. The count leaves on a speeder heading to his next destination. The General turns in my direction. "I was expecting the intruder to be,...a threat."

I pull out my rifle and aim for his chest and fire. It reflected off his armor and it hit the holocron. The holocron explodes with a burst of energy and serges into me. The general walks over to me and laughs. "Your time is over." He pulls out 2 lightsabers, one blue and one green. He is about to strike me down until I push my hand in front of his body. Before I can push his robotic body off of me so I can live, he goes flying across the hanger and crashes into the last starfighter out of here.

"Aw come on!" I shout. As the General is unconscious, I check the bomb detonation and it is set to auto timer. "What!? When did this happen!?" After I get over my anger I check again. "YOU HAVE T-MINUS 10 SECONDS TILL DETONATION. HAVE A NICE DAY!" I don't know what to say but..."F*** THIS S***!" While sprinting out the hanger. "Screw ships, I am jumping!" I reach the sandy ground with a thump. Surprisingly, that didn't hurt as much as I thought. I hear a double beep which means that the bomb just went off. I listen for a few moments. I sigh. "God. I didn't train for explosives. Please tell me I don't have any more bombs to deal with." I see a huge circular object fall and crash into the ground with an explosion on impact. "So was that a yes or a no?" After I ask that question, the bombs I placed detonated. The ground shook so much that it felt like a tremor. I look up and say. "Amen."

**Sorry for the very short chapter. It has been so busy lately in my life. In a week or two will be the next chapter. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: Old Allies

Starwars: Beyond The Helmet

Chapter 5: Old Allies

By: LanceTheLeeder

In the old rubble of the droid factory, we see a robotic hand reach out of the boulders and crawl out of its slumber. It was the General. His reflecting body armor must have withstand most of the impact. As he gets back on his feet, he calls Count Dooku on his holotransmitter. "Dooku, the factory has been destroyed by a lone trooper." The Count scratches his beard. "Let the geonosions handle the repairs. We are done with this planet. Get to the crusier above the planet Grevious. I have 2 jedi to deal with." The hologram turns off.

"Uh...I have been walking so far for so long." I said while dehydrated and tired. "I wonder when I will reach the forward command center." Questions after questions, I need answers. But I am too tired to think about this. I thought I was going to die until I see the Queen of Naboo lying in the orange sand. I rush over to her. "Ma'am! Are you alright!?" I ask with worry in my voice. She gets up and says she's fine. "We have to get back to the forward command center." I explain to her. "No. No." She shocks me with those words. She isn't done. "Gather what troops you can. Get some transport. NOW!" I respond like she is my drill Sargent. "Right away!"

**5 Minutes Later**

The transport finally showed up after awhile when I called at the factory. We get on the gunship they sent and the pilot goes to the destination that the queen has requested. This gives me some time to think about how I pushed the General that far back without touching him. "The force that was." I turn around and see Master Yoda standing behind me. I can't believe he was here the whole time. "Master, why are you coming?" I ask. "Sense trouble in a hanger I do." He says while holding his cane. Thats when it hit me. That guy Count Dooku, he is the one who Yoda is after. "Well then master, no matter what you say, I will fight with you. Count Dooku sent this giant robot droid named General Grevious I think. I think he needs to learn the error of his ways." Yoda looks me straight in the eyes. "Careful trooper. To the dark side thoughts like that lead to."The ship lands and me, the queen and master Yoda get off of it. "Stay here you must for now." Yoda says before going inside.

A fight is waging on inside. Two jedi, one being Obi Wan Kenobi and the other being Anakin Skywalker, are fighting Count Dooku. Count Dooku chops off the hand of Anakin and almosst kills him. Just before the young padawan falls victim to the inevitable, Yoda steps in to stop Count Dooku. As the fight is going on inside, John is waiting for the right moment to strike. A few moments later, a ship flies over them at high speed going to the Trade Federation Crusier. The queen looks at me with questions all over her face. "Who was that!?" She yells at me. I think and think until the answer is as clear as day. "It was General Grevious. He survived the explosion of the droid factory."

Yoda and Dooku are equal with power in this epic fight scene. Yoda has Dooku right where he wants him until Dooku used the force to pick up the pillar next to the bodies of Anakin and Obi Wan. He attempts to kill them until Yoda stops the pillar and pushes it behind them. As Yoda turns behind him he sees Dooku's starship taking off. Outside, John and the queen see this and word go through his head. "Pull it." He hears. John listens to the voice and is literally holding the ship in mid-air. Forcing it to stay grounded. Yoda and Obi Wan run outside with Anakin on their shoulders. John is about to speak. "UGH! IT'S TOO POWERFUL. I HAVE TO LET GO!" He lets go and the ship launches into the air and leaves the planet. John gets on his knees and turns to Yoda. "Training you require." Yoda says.

**This chapter came a lot earlier than expected. Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter's release date is unknown. See Ya!**


End file.
